Cursed
by nim.nightwalker98
Summary: Trigon has always been a pain and is now trying to talk Raven into destroying the world. But as Raven has always been she refuses each and everytime. But when Trigon releases Beast boy's hidden rage, Raven is shocked when Beast boy becomes a slave of her own. Will Beast boy ever get to have his own free will or will he remain a love sick monster? BBxRae - .
1. Chapter 1

In a dark castle surrounded by hundreds of crows screeching at the top of their lungs. Inside it was dark the room was lit by very dull purple flaming torches hanging on the walls. It was a throne room a figure sat on a large throne this figure was a girl with eyes as red as rubies. Another figure crouched down next to the throne biting their fingers you couldn't see the person that well, only their red eyes that glue in the darkness. Two large guards walked in both with two pairs of red eyes they approached the girl dragging along a man squirming around in their grip. "No! No please, please don't! NO!" he yelled. The figure next to the throne looked up and let out a low growl when they entered. The girl leaned down and patted the figures head. "Calm down sweetie he can't hurt you," she smirked. She looked back to the guards then sighed, "And what is this you've brought me?" she asked.

"An outsider miss-tress, he was found in your garden," one of the guards said. She glared at the man they had, "This is my home you dare come without an invitation?!" she hissed.

"No! No! Please forgive me I didn't mean to," the man yelled. Her glare darken then she smirked, "And you shall be forgiven once you have revised your punishment," she smirked and looked down to the figure again. "Henchmen kill him," she ordered. The figure looked up at the girl then to the man the figure quickly pounced at the man who screamed in terror. The girl laughed as blood splattered on the walls.

Raven sat up and gasped for air she looked around she was laying in her bed. She looked around her room it was morning she laded back and sighed. She'd been getting those dreams a lot the girl being her and the others remaining a mystery. She sat up and slid off her bed she had to get up sometime and after that she didn't want to go back to sleep. She stopped and frowned Raven walked over to the window and looked out. She opened the window and slipped her hand out she pulled in paper wrapped around a red rose. She frowned then opened the letter, she had been revising love letters every morning. She never really questioned who it was from perhaps it were from Aqua-lad, well who ever it was they couldn't spell. She shrugged and opened her door and walked out. She walked up the hall a dark voice encoding in her head. "What a nice dream give you any ideas?" the voice asked.

"Go away and stop giving those nightmares," she growled.

"Nightmares are the best the best kinds of dreams," the voice chuckled.

"Leave me alone TRIGON!" she hissed darkly.

"I created you, there for you are my daughter and you must listen to me, and what I want you to do is destroy this world already," he growled.

"Well I don't want to and you can't make me!" Raven growled.

"Why of coarse I can't make you, you will come through eventually once you get a slave, I had a slave and that slave was mother," he stated.

"Shut up and get out of my head!" she yelled. To her relief he had left she shook her head and continued walking. Raven entered the game room Beast boy and Cyborg playing video games Robin reading a book and Starfire watching him with the book. Raven rolled her eyes at them then walked passed and took a seat down. She knew it weren't such a good idea but she was bored. Raven looked at the letter in her hand she sighed and opened it. Raven looked at the very bad handwriting, she ignored how it were written then red it. She frowned the love letters were always very sweet but she wasn't looking for a relationship. It was strange she would've thought Starfire was the only one out of them to have admirers since she was pretty, and well Raven wasn't in her eyes anyway. Perhaps the love letters were actually for Starfire the person could of just gotten their windows mixed up. Or maybe it were Cyborg and Beast-boy pranking her which it didn't matter, as long as she could find out who was giving her these letters. She stopped when a shadow went over her. She looked up to see Starfire staring down at her, "What is that in your hand?" she asked and snatched it. Raven gasped and tried reaching to get it off of the red head. "Oh my, Raven how sweet you have an admirer!" Starfire squealed.

Raven quickly covered her mouth, " Hey don't yell it out I don't want the guys to hear, and who said the letter was from an admirer?" she growled.

"Well the way it's written of course see, dear Raven you've always been very secretive and grumpy but I see you as a pretty misunderstood girl, I would do anything to show you how I feel and," Raven snatched the paper out of her hands.

"Quit reading my love letter," she growled.

"Oh so you know it's a love letter, you should meet this boy he sounds like he really likes you," Starfire smiled.

"No I don't want to meet this guy, the letters are stupid and idiotic!" Raven hissed and stormed off. Everyone watched her leave, Starfire tilted her head and frowned. "I must of up set her oh dear," she frowned.

"Who likes Raven I only just started paying attention?" Robin raised an eye brow.

"I don't know but whoever it is they must be desperate," Beast-boy said stuffing his face with a pack of chips.

"I'll say,...hey pass those things already," Cyborg snatched the chips.

Raven walked up the hall with a frown while tarring the letter. "Stupid letters why can't they just find someone else to like?" she growled. Raven walked up the hall and into her room since it was the only place she could think. She sat on her bed and crossed her arms glaring down at the ground. The letters never annoyed her she didn't mind getting them but now that the others knew about it, she didn't want to get any more of them. Whoever was sending them must have been crazy how could anyone love her she was monster in her own mind. And the nightmares didn't make it any better, she sighed and sat up straight. She stopped when she heard a knock at her door, "Hey Raven are you okay Robin told me to come check on you," Raven glared at the door.

"Go away Beast-boy," she hissed.

"So is that a yes or a no?" Beast-boy asked.

"Get the hell away from the door!" Raven snapped she heard BB take a few steps away then nothing. "So you're not okay what's wrong?" he asked.

"Get lost Beast-boy NOW!" Raven shouted. This time she heard the foot steps going up the hall she must of scared him off. Raven sighed and calmed herself down she couldn't blame the others for caring but she just wanted to be left alone.

Beast-boy walked back in the game room with a frown. "Yo BB where'd you run off to?" Cyborg asked.

"On no where," Beast-boy replied.

"You looked a little worried when Raven left, you sure you weren't checking on her?" Cyborg questioned.

"What no like I would do that," Beast-boy growled.

"Chill man I was just asking," Cyborg assured and turned his attention back to the TV. Beast-boy crossed his arms an d pouted, "I don't care about her, why would I care?" he muttered.

Later on at night the moon shone brightly in the night sky stars sparkled around it. It was a beautiful sight however at Titan tower Raven stood at the top and looked down. She watched the waves hit the shore the cold wind blew calmly passed her. She sighed jumped off the edge and flew off without being noticed. Normally she'd get in trouble for sneaking out but she didn't care it wasn't like she couldn't take care of herself. She had a bad day and needed to think about it and watching the town from above was very relaxing. It was always so beautiful bright lights all different colours. She soured across the sky she stared down it was hard to believe that a town like this would always be under attack. Who would want to destroy anything like this. She sighed remembering early that day, "Who keeps leaving me letters?" she asked herself.

Back at Titan tower a dark force went through the halls. "It seems as though my creation isn't making up her mind perhaps I could get a good look at the ones she calls friends,". The strange force went in the game room Robin sat down watching TV with Starfire sitting next to him. "Ah yes perhaps her leader could be of use to me, but then again the girl he is with has great power interesting,". The force left the room and appeared in the training room surrounded by running mishean and weighs. The force watched Cyborg who was hitting punching bags. "This one has great strength part mission and also human perhaps he is the answer," he stopped when he heard something. He quickly appeared in another room the force stared at the green boy that had entered. "Of coarse, I knew I missed someone," the force said. Beast-boy walked to his desk and sat down he pulled out a peace of paper and pen. A red rose sat on the desk next to the paper.

"I see, so you are the one who is love struck by my daughter," the force stated. Beast-boy continued his writing, "Dear Raven I know how you feel I sometimes feel like a freak but don't be like that I'm here for you I'll do anything I promise,"

"Anything?" the force said. "He has strength, speed and he is protective over her," the force stopped for a second then chuckled darkly. "And inner rage let's see if I can unlock it," the force disappeared. Beast boy folded the paper around the rose and stood up. "Now to get you to Rae's window," he chuckled and took a step forward. He stopped and dropped the note before gripping his head. "Gah!" he stumbled forward. "What the? Gah!" his grip got tighter as a voice encode in his head.

"You want my daughter so much, you shall have her," the voice said darkly. Beast-boy tumbled back and grabbed his desk to hold himself still. He fell down and pulled everything on the desk with him. He held his head and shouted in pain he grabbed his chest as the pain started to travel down his body. Cyborg entered. "Yo BB you want some pizza?" he stopped and noticed the figure curling up in a ball on the floor. "Oh shit! BB what's wrong?" Cyborg ran to his side. "Guys get in here!" he shouted.

Raven flew across the sky thinking about earlier, maybe she over reacted when Starfire suggested meeting her admirer. It would be nice to finally meet the guy in person, at least she would know who it was. It was hard to believe that someone actually liked her who ever it was they probably didn't know her that well. But it couldn't be the looks either. She wondered who it could be, she was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard ringing. She frowned and pulled her Titan phone, "What is it?" she asked with a sigh.

"Raven something's happened to Beast-boy we need every Titan back to the tower!" she heard Robin yell. Raven's eyes widened then turned around and flew, "I'm on my way,".


	2. The mystery

Later on that night when everyone came back to the tower. Robin called for everyone to the med bay. They all stood in the middle of the room Robin with a frown as usual, while Cyborg scanned over the green teen laying on the medical bed. "Have you found out what's wrong with him yet?" Robin asked. Cyborg turned and scratched his head.

"No nothing, this is the seventh time I've scanned him I'm telling you I can't find anything," Cyborg exclaimed.

"Well scan him again," Robin ordered. Cyborg sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah "boss"" he groaned and continued scanning. Robin turned to look at Raven he walked in front of her. "And where were you?" he questioned.

"I went out it's not such a big deal," Raven crossed her arms.

"Not such a big deal you go out and have fun when something goes off in Beast-boy look at him," Robin pointed.

Raven glared at him, "Hey it's not like I could of prevented this," she growled.

"Well I don't think he's pranking us so something serous could of happened to him, this is serous we need to,"

"Friends! Surely fighting is not going to make things any better, we just need to keep calm," Starfire interrupted. They both looked to Starfire then frowned.

Robin sighed, "She's right lets keep our heads here okay?" Robin said. Raven still carried her glare then sighed and gave him a nod. "Alright," she replied. Cyborg scratched his head then turned to face them. "There's nothing wrong with him, seriously," Cyborg frowned.

"How did this actually happen?" Raven asked.

"Well Starfire and I were watching a movie Beast-boy went to his room, next thing we know Cyborg yells across the hall we come over and BB's screaming on the floor," Robin explained. Raven looked at Cyborg then walked over in front of him.

"Did he say anything?" she questioned.

"No he just kept screaming and clawing his own head," Cyborg stated. Raven frowned for a second then sighed.

"Are you sure that's all that happened?" Robin raised an eye brow.

"Come on man, you know I wouldn't tell a lie," Cyborg frowned.

"Well he's okay now,...I guess," Starfire tilted her head.

"Well there's nothing I can do if there's nothing wrong with him," Cyborg crossed his arms.

"I guess these things just happen sometimes," Starfire shrugged they all nodded except Raven.

"Okay then, we'll sleep on it and hopefully we'll get an answer tomorrow," Robin sighed. They all nodded and walked away Raven took another look at Beast-boy then turned and left. She had no idea what the others were saying, these things don't just happen. And she had a bad feeling about it, but it was Beast-boy what could go wrong?

Three days later everyone stood in the game room either watching TV or talking. Raven stood in the corner with a frown she slept well that night which confused her, no nightmares what was Trigon playing at now? Well whatever it was she still wouldn't destroy the city like he wanted. Her father hadn't spoken to her for a while did he finally give up on her and move on, that was very unlikely. It was a lot quieter than usual, no one really seemed to be wondering what went wrong that night. Wasn't anyone worried? They were worried the day it happened but it was as if they forgot all about it. It annoyed Raven she glared at everyone around the room she stopped and thought to herself. Why does she care? Nothing that bad could of happened to him he'll be fine. Well that's Cyborg and Robin continuously said, Starfire was happy to hear it Raven just shrugged every time. Raven shook her head to get out of those thoughts why was she thinking about Beast-boy so much. She knew she was worried but now it was starting to get ridiculous. She walked out of the room before she left she said, "I'm going out," she growled. Everyone didn't reply they just watched her leave. She didn't really care if they said something anyway it was always like that. Cyborg walked into the med bay and stopped for a second then looked around. He stared at an empty bed "Hey BB where'd you go?" he yelled.

Raven walked out the tower and flew off as she flew the image of a green boy floated in her mind. The big grin and the greeting eyes Raven shook her head it was really starting to annoy her. After a while she had passed the town and moved on the woods she stared down at the tree tops. She sighed it was always such a pretty sight it was a lot better than what the others did, either play video games or a complete idiot. Raven looked down for a second and froze she quickly landed and looked around. She swore she saw something and it was moving then she stopped and listened. "Help me," called a voice. The voice was like a little girl who ever it was they needed help. Raven run over hearing the voice getting louder and louder. She stopped once she had spotted the young girl on her knees crying. Raven raised an eye brow then slowly approached the small girl. "Hey? Why are you crying?" she asked. The girl looked up at Raven her sad expression soon faded into a smirk. "Fool!" the girl chuckled and quickly faded away. Raven stepped back then heard laughter. A man walked out of the bushes with a remote in his right hand. Raven glared at him with hate the man just smirked. "Control freak! What do you want?!" Raven hissed.

"To get my revenge on the Titans and what better way to get rid of a close friend," he chuckled and pressed one of the buttons. All of a sudden Raven was surrounded by zombies she looked around then glared back at Control freak. "You're not going to win this fight!" she growled.

"But I already have," he smirked. The zombies all screeched and pounced at her Raven dodged them. Dark energy soon covered her hands she glared and shot at the un dead creatures. It hit three but more and more seemed to be coming, Raven yelled in frustration. "What's the matter, Scared?" Control freak laughed. That was it Raven flew up in the air and like that using her dark energy made a giant bird. The dark bird screeched and swooped down at the zombies as it did the zombies turned into static and disappear. Raven landed down safely and took deep breathes she turned to look at the scared red head who was slowly backing away. He quickly pressed the remote and this time ninjas showed up Raven glared then went into a fighting position. Control freak thought for a moment then pressed the remote again even more ninjas appeared Raven looked around at them all. There was about thirty of them she bit her lip this was going to be tuff. But she knew she could handle it the ninjas pounced at her she dodge most of them but four had already grabbed hold of her. Raven yelled and hit for them to let go they all grabbed an arm and leg and pulled. Raven screamed thrashed around as they tried pulling her apart. "STOP!" she shouted. Control freak laughed and pointed she bit her lip and closed her eyes tightly. She felt the ninjas let go she opened her eyes again this time with surprise. Standing in front of her was a very angry Beast-boy he growled viscously at Control freak who glared at him then smirked. "Oh well if it isn't Beast brat, I love these scenes in movies where the guy comes to rescue his lover," he chuckled. Beast-boy growled even louder Raven stared this wasn't like Beast-boy to be so angry. There was something different about him but now wasn't the time to wonder about it. Raven was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a scream. She looked and noticed the green boy jumping through the crowd of ninjas all of them twitching and then bursting into nothing. As he did this he was getting closer to Control freak once all of the ninjas were gone he quickly whipped his head around and glared at Control freak who continuously pressed his remote and summand more movie creatures. Beast-boy grabbed him by the throat and growled showing sharp dentals. "Don't ever touch her!" he said in a dark filled voice. Raven quickly ran over, "Beast-boy stop!" she yelled Control freak pressed the button again this time a bear showed up. Raven stopped and backed away it hit her over the head and she fell down on her side the last thing she heard was Beast-boy shouting, "Miss-tress!".

Back at Titan tower Raven quickly sat up and looked around she frowned this wasn't her room she was in the med bay. She noticed Robin, Starfire and Cyborg they all ran over to her. "Raven you're okay, thank goodness" Starfire smiled.

"How did I get here?" asked Raven.

"We don't know we found you and BB passed out on the loan," Robin stated. Raven remembered early, "Wait where's Beast-boy?" she said.

"Him he's fine just resting why?" Cyborg frowned. Raven looked down what happened when she was knocked out what did Beast-boy do to Control freak. Hopefully nothing and just sent him to jail but there was something strange about him. What was it?


End file.
